IBelieve In Bigfoot
iBelieve in Bigfoot is the 17th episode of Season 3 of iCarly and the 67th episode overall. Plot After a recent sighting of the mythical creature, Bigfoot, was announced on TV, the iCarly gang tries to prove the legendary apelike figure, claimed to have been seen by thousands, is real. Carly, intent on redeeming herself of the F she received in fifth grade for writing a paper on Bigfoot, tries to find evidence that he's real along with Sam and Freddie. Meanwhile Spencer searches for the Beavecoon, who, according to him, is "about yea wide and yea long, has the head of a beaver and the body of a raccoon". A bigfoot-expert, Dr. Sydney Van Gurbin, mentions he is going hunting to find it in Mount Baker National Forest, and the four set out to look as well in an RV. When they arrive they meet two other people wanting to catch bigfoot, who Sam scares away. After arriving at the forest and initially finding nothing, Sam traps "Bigfoot" with a rope trap, but they discover it is Dr. Van Gurbin in costume, who wants to get publicity for his book. Spencer then says he has been attacked by Bigfoot, but when he leads them in the woods, there is nothing there. After hearing Socko's RV starting and honking, they return to their parking spot (all while missing the Beavecoon watching them from a tree branch, revealing Spencer was right all along) to find it has been stolen. They initially supect Dr. Van Gurbin, but soon discover he is still dressing up as Bigfoot and has been captured by the two campers. It is unclear who took their RV, because they dismiss the idea of Bigfoot stealing an RV as ridiculous. However, they hear roaring in the distance, and see the RV driving away. Trivia *The show Celebrities Underwater that Freddie is watching was used in Drake and Josh. It is also referenced in iSam's Mom when Sam deletes a video of it from Spencer's DVR. *In the beginning, Freddie is dressed as Michael Jackson in Thriller. Carly is dressed as Madonna, and Gibby is dressed like Mike Score, the lead singer of Flock of Seagulls. *Robin's Weiners is named after the show's supervising producer, Robin Weiner. *The Celebrities Underwater show that Freddie was watching, featured David Schwimmer, who was on the TV Show Friends (Freddie references that in the episode). David Schwimmer was also mentioned in the iCarly episodes iMeet Fred, iWant My Website Back, and iToe Fat Cakes. *When Spencer is trying to tell the iCarly viewers about the Beavecoon, it comes up on the screen even though it probably wasn't planned but Freddie could have quickly used special effects. *Beavecoon.org directs you to the iCarly website. *The beavecoon was later referenced in iSell Penny Tees. Spencer still believes in it deeply. *When this episode aired in the United Kingdom the scene where Carly puts the turkey baster in Spencer's ear is cut out. *There are many innuendos in this episode, which resulted in iBelieve in Bigfoot being shown extremely rarely in the United Kingdom. *In an alternate cut scene from iBloop, Carly gives Mrs. Guntrell a British accent, although the scene abruptly ended when Cosgrove flubbed her line. *Freddie made a reference to Scooby-Doo based on his line, "Well, this is a Scooby-Doo moment." Dr. Van Gurbin impersonated Bigfoot, based on the endings in each Scooby-Doo episode. *Ms. Briggs' megaphone is the same as the megaphone Carly used to encourage Spencer in iKiss. *The episode ends on a cliff-hanger, in which it is unknown what happened to the RV, but the audience is led to think Bigfoot stole the RV based on the animalistic roars. Goofs *When the iCarly gang is sitting on the couch in their 80's garb watching the news item on Bigfoot, the camera shot pointing directly at the TV shows a flat panel TV set, but camera shots taken from behind the TV show the back of a CRT set. *Sam offers to show pictures of her mom and a tall pygmy from the 5th grade. However, in iReunite with Missy Sam's phone got 'wahooed' and she stole Missy's phone instead. Therefore, she couldn't have had the pictures from 5th grade. But they could have been saved on her computer and she put them on her phone again. *While on iCarly, Dr. Sydney Van Gurbin says that bigfoot usually comes out of hibernation at this time of year - but irrespective of whether or not "Bigfoot" actually exists, no anthropids hibernate. *The area around Mount Baker is actually called Mt. Baker-Snoqualmie National Forest. Part of that area was designated as Mount Baker Wilderness in 1984. *Socko's RV is stolen in this episode, and then reappears in ILost My Head in Vegas. *When Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer return to find their RV has been stolen, Carly's hair is completely behind her shoulders, then after they notice Van Gurbin is missing as well Carly's hair is partly in front, then right after Sam says "That chunk of chiz stole our RV" Carly's hair is suddenly completely behind her shoulders again, then as she speaks it moves partly forward. *When the two student boys reappear with Van Gurbin in the bigfoot costume, Freddie should have demanded they return his tree cameras - since he does not this suggests the scene with the boys taking the cameras was filmed and added later. *Freddie says Bigfoot in Spanish is "El Foota Gigantico." In reality the Spanish translation is "Pie Grande." Gallery View the gallery for this episode here. Quotes Freddie ''': Why aren't you wearing your 80's costume? '''Sam : Why aren't you more appealing? iCarlys are watching a report about Bigfoot Carly: '''There! You see? Bigfoot! '''Freddie: '''Couldn´t it just be a guy in a costume? '''Carly: '''Maybe you´re just a guy in a costume! '''Freddie: ''down at the Michael Jackson costume he´s wearing Actually, I am. ''comes into the room trying to get water out of his ear, starts jumping Sam: That´s a pretty sexy dance there. Sam : a bullhorn ''Attention! Attention, people! Okay! Everybody who thinks Bigfoot is real, say "Yeah!" '''Students :' YEAH! Sam : Okay, now everyone who thinks Bigfoot is fake, say 'Yeah!" Students : YEAH! Sam ': Okay! About half and half! That means half of you are ''stupid! Discuss! resume arguing '''Spencer: I didn't know a hot dog place could be called a wienery. Freddie : Carly, after Sam "encourages" the two intruding boys to leave It's refreshing when she hurts someone who's not me. Carly and Freddie: for Bigfoot thru RV window Freddie: See anything? Carly: Just trees ... and some bushes ... and ... chuckles two squirrels wrestling. Freddie: Carly? Carly: Hmm? Freddie: They're not wrestling. Carly: a closer look; embarrassed Oh... Spencer: Did you see those squirrels?! Carly: Don't talk about it! Man's voice calling: 'Carly? Carly! '''Carly: '''Bigfoot? '''Freddie: '''How would Bigfoot know your name? ''looks at Freddie Sam pulls Bigfoot mask off him '''Dr. Van Gurbin : sheepishly Hey. Carly : You're still trying to fool people?! Dr. Van Gurbin : I'm a sick person. Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: Bigfoot is Real! References 317 Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Images Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Goofs